The last hope
by dumb-writter
Summary: They were frozen, right before the last great war. now, its his turn to wake up, and save humanity.
1. Rebirth RW

He fell down to his knees, coughing and wheezing, finally being able to breath on his own in a very long time.

"*Oh God… My head… Fuck…*" he whispered to himself as he held himself, trying not to pass out from his head pain.

He tried to stand up, but to little avail, stumbling as he reached for something to grab on.

As he managed to grab on what felt like some kind of pipe, he tried to see what was in front of him, failing to see anything, believing at first that his lack of vision was caused to his dizziness, but realized that, in fact, everything around him was pitch black.

Fearing that he had gone blind, he reached for his flash light, and sighed with relive as it turned on.

He looked around him, seeing countless of preservation pods around him, all which looked exactly the same, dusty and closed, except his own.

He looked around, feeling confused as to why no one else was waking up, so he walked, or rather, stumbled towards his neighboring pod.

"*How the fuck does this work…*" He muttered to himself as he tried to figure out which button he should pressed.

STANDY BY MODE. LOW ENERGY. PROCEED TO SECTION A OF THIS FLOOR.

"*Low energy? Fuck me…*"

Seeing that standing around would serve no purpose, he started walking towards the end of the corridor, searching for the section A.

"*Section A, Section A, There!*" He shouted, as he ran towards the painted sign on the wall, now being recovered from his dizziness.

"*Hello! Anyone there!?*" He yelled as hard as he could, hoping someone else heard him, but turned around as he heard a mechanical noise.

"*What? The hell is this?*" he said as he noticed a piece of paper being printed from a computer.

"*What is this…*"

-Attention, if you are reading this, you have been pre-selected before cryosis, due to your skills and knowledge which may come useful in the following mission, -insert miss- Hey there, technically, no one should not be seeing this, but, if you are, listen. The entire facility is dangerously low on power, but don't worry, everyone is still fine, but won't be for much longer. According to my calculations, there's still enough power to keep everyone safe in cryosis, but everything else is lacking power. The foundry, medical facility's, security systems, everything is lacking power. I'm down on floor 120, but the power for the doors and elevator is missing, and I need people with mechanical experience to help me fix the generators. Now, I know where some energy pods are stored outside of the bunker. Here are the coordinates on where to find them… "

After finishing with the instructions, he felt dizzy once more, being overwhelmed by the size of the responsibility that rested upon him.

"*Well, I've guess I got the get going then…*" He said, as he began looking for one of the escape hatches that appeared on the message.

"*Well, here goes nothing, I guess…" He said, as he opened the hatch, seeing sunlight for the first time in quite a while…

* * *

 **Hello! Now, i know what you all are thinking "All this waiting, for this!?" I know this chapter is short, but the rewritting of the following 2 chapters should be out by this sunday, oh, and also, please, tell me how much are you people are liking this chapter. I'm trying not to drown everyone with exposition like last time, and trying to be less melodramatic, so, please, tell me i'f i've improved. I also wanted to ask you, since i'm sticking with almost the same plot as last time, should i delete the old chapters to avoid spoilers for those who have not read the original?**

 **Well, enough of that, until sunday! (or if i'm lucky, friday!)**


	2. Encounter RW

**Hello there! Well, you guys remember when I said I should be updating by Friday? Well, surprise! Turns out school got cancelled today, so I began working on the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

He was blinded by the bright light, almost to the point that he had almost let got of the stairs to cover his eyes from the sun.

"*Ah God! My eyes! Damnit!*" He yelled, suppressing his urge to cover his eyes with his hands, as to not lose grip on the ladder.

"*Ahhh… Fresh air...*" he sighed with content, as he stepped out of the bunker, sitting down as to take in the sunlight in delight.

"*Well, time to get goi-*" he said to no one in particular, but stopped mid-sentence at the sight.

A wooden crate. But not only that, but also concrete floor, and, where those buildings in the distance?!

"*What? Boxes? Did someone survive?!*" he thought with marvel, at the possibility that somehow human life had somehow survived the nuclear bombardment.

"*Well, I'll be damned, looks like someone did end up winning the war… but who did?*" he thought, now with worry, thinking about what the empire would do to a bunker full of federation."

Not taking any chances, he closed the hatch, hopping that message saying that he should be able to reopen it by pressing down and twisting would be true.

"*Better be careful…*"

Everything seemed to look normal, it even appeared that whoever inhabited had magnetically floating platforms.

"*Well, if this is empire, we're in big trouble… Well, at least it seems no one's home…" he thought inwardly, while he lifted his face mask just enough to free his mouth, as he lighted a cigarette, only to immediately snuff it out as he heard voices approaching, taking cover behind a box, not knowing who it may be.

"Well, shit, seems like we've got another double shift again…" one of the octotroopers said with a tired sigh.

"Well, what can you do? At least we're lucky this is a low priority preparation site, apparently, the want to prepare the terrain for some important energy pro- Hey, do you smell smoke?"

"*sniff* yeah, we should check that out, come on!"

"DEAR FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE, WHAT THE FUCK, I KNEW THE N- OH SHIT, THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY" He thought in absolute horror as he noticed the tentacles on wheels turned towards his general direction.

At first drawing his gun, he prepared for a fight, but considering that the gunshot could attract more of then, he opted for throwing his cigarette as a distraction, drawing their attention

"What was that?"

"I don't know… Call for that octoling at the base, we could have a possible inkling infiltration!"

"Inkling? Nah, this place has nothing for them to steal, probably a rouge octo on their way to the planes… *Patrol to base, Patrol to base, do you copy?*"

"*Base to patrol, I copy.* *what's the matter?*"

"*Patrol here, we have a possible rogue octo, do we engage, or do we wait for support?*"

"*Wait for support, I'm on my way*"

"*Roger that* See? It's easy. You see something, you say something. Just let the girls do their jobs" The octo said as to reassure his partner, both failing to notice him sneaking towards one of the moving platforms.

"*Jesus Christ, what the fuck are those?! I gotta get those energy pods fast!*" he thought as crouched on the platform, which luckily for him, began moving automatically as he stepped on it.

"Another rogue huh? Well, let's see what I can do for her…" She thought to herself. She no longer had any loyalty to the King, she would have gone rogue herself long ago had it no being for the opportunity to help other rogues in that often passed in her sector.

Or that was her plan, until she saw what came of the platform. That was no octoling.

She looked almost human. Almost. Apart from the orang-ish tentacles that were where her hair was supposed to be, she looked normal. Black shorts and tank top, eye wear (which he assumed were night vision googles, but as why she would wear them during daytime was beyond him) some sort of rifle, tanned skin, and a _very_ endowed figure.

This inkling was quite strange. With their figure, she assumed they could possibly be male, although making an assertion with the ludicrous amount of clothing he was wearing was hard. Another thing that stroke her as odd was the clothing he was wearing, which was consisted of boot, pants, kneepads, shirt, a strange looking vest, gloves, facemask and strange hat which covered all of his tentacles (That can be comfortable ...) which all sported a quite hideous combination of blacks, greys and whites and a black face mask which only showed his grey eyes, full of fear.

Even thought she had no loyalty for the King, letting an inkling roam around freely was not something she could allow. Too many lives had been lost in this useless war, she would not allow any dead comrades on her watch.

He knew what would happen if the bunker location fell into imp hands. He would not allow another massacre to happen today.

"*Freeze!*"

"Freeze!"

They both yelled.

Seeing as she wasn't giving up, he shot first.

 ** _RATATA!_**

Not only did her shooter shatter into a thousand pieces, but she felt a sudden, stinging pain up her arm.

Stumbling from both shock and pain, he took the opportunity, and pushed her, sending her towards the floor.

"*What are those things down there imp!? Answer me!*"

She could not understand a word of what he said, but his voice was filled with a mix of both anger and fear. Supposing it was the fear that kept him from noticing her mouth becoming bulged, she took the opportunity and spat ink all over his face, making him recoil from her, with pained yells.

"Hey! Is everything ok over there!?" One of the octotroopers yelled from below. She barely took notice of it, instead getting up with a jump, beginning her pursuit against the inkling, which had begun to run, in a pained manner.

"Oh no you don't, you not getting away!" she yelled as she began to catch up with him, but flinched in pain, as something pierced straight thought her tentacle, followed by a loud crack.

"ARGH! Now you've done it!" She yelled once more, filling her mouth with ink, and firing against his leg, making him stumble.

Now, she was the one to pounce on him, tackling him down. She noticed that, during their chase, he had removed his hat and mask, which he still carried with one of his hands, the other one had a strange looking shooter. And with the mask off, she saw olive skin, black, messy threads coming from his head, and a pair of gray eyes, filled with fear.


	3. Interrogation RW

She wasted no time, and flipped him onto his back, while slipping a pair of plastic handcuffs on him.

"Now, we can do this either the easy way, or the hard way, it's your choice."

This was bad, no, this was horrible. He knew what happened to those who were unlucky enough too caught alive by the empire. He would not suffer that same fate, so, hopping he would be able to reach the ledge, or either get shot, he said a silent prayer for forgiveness, and ran.

"Hard way it is then!" she yelled as she gave chase to him, quickly catching up and tackling him down to the ground.

"Now, you try that again, and it's not going to pretty, you hear me? Now, get moving" she said while pulling him from the ground, and pushing him towards the building that served as the sector base.

* * *

"Sit" she said while pointing towards the chair.

"Now, you're going to tell me who you are, how did you get here, and who else is with you, got it?" she said while pointing his shooter against him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Answer me!"

She was about to get tough on him, when the wild thought that maybe he could actually not understand a thing she was saying hit. It made sense. The confused face plastered on him, plus the fact that he had yelled at her in a language that she could not recognize, actually made it possible that he probably had no idea what she was talking about.

This had gotten really complicated really quickly...

"Can you understand anything I'm saying? At all?"

"*…*"

"I guess that's a no..."

"Well, since this going to take a while, I'm getting us some water, you stay put" she said as she stood up, left the shooter on the chair, and went for some water, fully confident that the cuffs would keep him secure.

"Water, water" she said while pointing at the bottle, and taking a sip as to show the meaning of it.

"Water, drink. You want some?" She asked him while filling the cap with water, and approaching it to his cracked lips.

* * *

He wasn't sure of what she wanted to do with him. Not only wasn't she not torturing him, but now she was offering him what appeared to be water. If she had wanted him dead, she would have just shot him, so, measuring his chances that he wasn't about to be poisoned, plus the fact that he was positively parched, he opened his mouth, and began to drink.

* * *

"There. Want more?" She asked as she filled the cap once more.

"Now, I think we should introduce each other. Name's Chia. Chia. Chia" Chia said while pointing towards herself.

"*S-Shia?*"

"Chia"

"*C-Chia?*"

"There! Name's Chia, pleased to meet you. So, what's your name?" Chia asked while pointing towards him.

"*F-*"

"Well, well... look what we've got here." An amused voice said from the doorframe.

* * *

"Kira. What are you doing here?" Chia asked with a cool voice.

"Well, a report came from here about a possible runaway, and knowing your history, I thought this would be a good opportunity to investigate about the suspicions against you, but, damn, I'd never expected to be greeted with a captured inkling agent! Well done Chia! I didn't thought you had the guts for this!"

"So, has he said anything?"

"No, I was just about to interrogate him"

"Well, let's get him talking, shall we?" Kira said with an evil grin, as she drew her knife.

* * *

He knew this was too good to be true. An imp, showing kindness? Impossible. But here he was, being offered water, and even exchanging names with an imp interrogator! But he knew this had probably been a trick to get him off guard, now that the other interrogator had arrived, and pulled out a knife.

He wasn't going to tell a thing to these filthy imps, but that didn't mean he would not go down without a fight, so, drawing his courage, he stood up, and prepared for his last fight.

* * *

"We got ourselves a fighter!" Kira said with delight, as she prepared to take him down.

Kira prepared to pounce, but jumped back as soon as his first kick went off. Something was wrong. The strength in those kicks was not normal. Her instincts were screaming to her "you get hit with one of those kicks, and you're dead" So, she swiftly backed off, and picked her shooter.

"*Come at me you filthy imps!*" He yelled as he charged towards them.

Kira took aim, and fired. Not enough to splatter him, but just enough to slow him down considerably.

He turned his back, just in time to avoid getting the ink all over his face, but his back and most of his neck were covered in ink, sending him to the ground, screaming in pain.

"*Ah, Fuck!*"

"Well, this is interesting!" Kira said with delighted interest, as she watched him squirm in pain on the floor.

"Now, you little shit, you're going to tell me how did you get this deep into octovalley, and where you're friend are!" Kira said to him as she poked his neck with her knife.

"That's enough Kira" Chia said as she pointed Kira's shooter against her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Chia?"

"Something I've should have done a long time ago. I'm done with shit! I'm done with having to watch how we fund this stupid and unwinnable war, while everyone else has to starve! I'm done with not being able to decide what we want to be! I'm done with having to be slaves to the fucking king! So, either you let him go, or I'm going to make you do it myself!"

"You managed to capture an inkling agent, knowing that this alone would be enough to get a consecration and a promotion, and then waste a once in a lifetime chance on some petty dream? You're more pathetic than I originally imagined." Kira said, and with blinding speed, knocked the shooter out of her hands, threw her into the ground, and placed the knife under Chia's chin.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, you filthy cowa-"

 **BANG!**

"Y-you, how did you b-break them..." Kira said between the pain, as she looked at the hole on her chest, and collapse onto the floor, clutching the wound, and gasping for air.

"You broke the cuffs?" Chia said in astonishment, seeing him holding a smoking tube, and his wrist leaking crimson ink.

"Woah, calm down. I know you're scared, but she's going to recover soon, and we need to get out of here as fast as we can, so, please. Put the weapon down, and let me help" Chia said with the calmest voice possible, while offering him her a helping hand, hoping her words would be enough to make him not shoot her, and, luckily for her, seemed to be enough.

* * *

Breaking out of the zip-ties while they were distracted had been no easy task, his throbbing and bleeding wrist been proof of that, but he had done it. Now one of the interrogators was severely injured, as shown by her twitching on the ground, and hopefully would bleed to death within minutes. Now, the only problem left was the other one. He sure as hell didn't trust her, but she had been kind to him, and even had confronted the other interrogator, and now was offering him a helping hand, so after a moment of hesitation, and seeing that he would need help to escape with his injuries, he holstered his revolver, took her hand, rose up, picked his helmet and submachine gun, and leaned onto her, limping away towards safety.

* * *

 **Hey there! New chapter is finally done! i'm getting my shit togheter so the next chapter dosen't take such a long time to come out, so (hopefully) i'll be updating once every 2 weeks.**

 **Btw, I've made a tumblr! you can find it at the following adress :** **dumb- writter . tumblr**

 **I'll be posting updates about the story. If you want to, you can also ask me questions about the story, the characters, etc. or anything else you want! i'm always happy to chat.**

 **Ps: feel free to pester me there about being to damn slow while writting.**

 **Well, that's all for today! until next time!**


	4. Rescue RW

**Hello! so, the new chapter is here! hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

They walked towards the Kettle, Chia helping him stand.

"Alright, this kettle should get us directly to the plains, so, I'll hop in, and you follow, alright?" Chia said as they reached the kettle, letting him go, transforming onto her octopus form, and jumping into the kettle.

"Alright, you can jump in now!"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Damnit…" Chia muttered, as she jumped back out, only to see him near collapsing

"As if this wasn't hard enough… Alright, we'll walk" She sighed, as he leaned on her once more, and kicked the lid of the kettle.

Thankfully, he had enough strength to climb down the ladder. Now that they were inside, it was just a matter of reaching the crossroad, and they would be out of danger in no time.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Callie whined as they swam through the tunnel.

"Because, agent 2, the reports that _you_ found said that a supposed power source could be near this area, and w-"

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what 3?" Callie asked.

"That! Listen!"

* * *

"Man, who would have thought that today would be the day that not only I would end up with a captured inkling agent, but attack a fellow octo, help an inkling?, and become most likely the most wanted person by King Octavio?" Chia said with amusement, trying to light up the mood, even though he probably could nor understand a thing she was saying.

"But don't you worry, I'll take you back to inkopilis first… Hey, you ok there?" Chia asked him, as he tripped, and nearly falling into the ground, noticing he was having a fever.

"Ah, shit…"

* * *

"An inkling agent!?" Agent 3 said with surprise as he heard the chatter up ahead.

"Wait, but we are the only inkling agents!" Said Callie.

"Let's see what this is about. Follow me!" Marie said.

"Come on, hang in there just a little longer" Chia said, as she helped him walk.

"Freeze!" All 3 of agents said at the same time, as they jumped out the ink, and aimed their weapons at them

"Wait, don't shoot! We're unarmed!" Chia yelled, surprised by the sudden appearance of even more inklings, and by the looks of it, agents as well.

"Hands up! You move a muscle, and you're dead!" Agent 3 said, while carefully approaching them.

"Look, I know this look suspicious, but this man is very sick. Please, you got to help him!"

"Yeah, right! And the we get all splattered! Good luck with that!" Callie yelled, thinking they were being set up for an ambush.

"1, that guy really looks sick…" said 3.

"Hmm… You, octoling, leave him on the floor and back away. I'll check" Callie said, as she approached the supposedly sick inkling, while the other 2 kept their weapons aimed at them.

"..."

"What's wrong 1? Is he alright?" 3 asked.

"This is no inkling" Marie said.

* * *

"What? The hell do you mean?" Callie asked, feeling confused.

"Octoling, who is this" Marie asked Chia, ignoring Callie question.

"I was doing my rounds on my sector, when I bumped into him. He appeared out of nowhere, no intruder reports, no signs of excavation, nothing. He was just there. So, I took him in. I can't understand a thing he's saying, and I'm pretty sure he can't understand me either."

"You were saying something attacking comrades?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I've have a reputation for "not obedient enough" He was about to get tortured for information that I'm sure he doesn't have, and for me, that was enough. I don't care if you kill me, but, please, help him. He has nothing to do with this" Chia pleaded, hopping her words would be enough.

"So, what do we do, 1?" 3 asked.

"What do we do?! Splat them! This is obviously a trap!" Callie yelled.

"2, please. If this was a trap, we would have been ambushed already. This man really is sick, we can't just leave him to die. 3, please help him get up" Marie said, keeping her cool, despite the harsh tone from her cousin.

"Thank you. Really." Chia said with gratitude, feeling happy for doing something of worth in her life.

"You're coming here with us as well" Callie said.

"What!?" Callie yelled, now outright outraged.

"I know, but she knows too much. Plus, she's the one who found him first, so he'll probably trust a face he can recognize that complete strangers. Now, octo, you take the lead, and don't make me regret taking you."

* * *

"Uh, 1?" 3 asked as they kept walking

"Yes, 3?"

"I'm pretty sure this guy is about to faint." 3 said, noticing his heavy breathing, and flushed face, due to the fever.

"W-wa…" The human said.

"What? I tought you said he couldn't speak oceanic" Callie said.

"No, he couldn't" Chia said, equally surprised.

"Wa-wate…"

"Does anybody have any water? I think I wants some"

"Uh, sure. Here you go Chia" said 3, as he passed her a bottle.

"Here, water. Water. Drink" Chia said, while offering him the bottle.

"He must have learned something when I was interrogating him"

"What?" Callie asked.

"When I was taking him in, I offered him some water. He must have learned the word then."

"Yeah, right, so at first he doesn't understand a lick of oceanic, but now he's a fast learner?" Callie asked with skepticism.

"Look, I know how this looks, but I'm being honest. This guy is really sick. If we leave him here, either he gets captured once more, or he dies."

"Hmm… Fine. Let's just get this over with…"

It had been about an hour of walking, followed by an uncomfortable silence, when 3, seeing a problem on where the octo and (inkling?) should stay, and spoke up.

"Uh, guys, quick question, where are these two going to stay?"

"We need to get him to a hospital, or at least a doctor"

"No" Marie said.

"What do you mean no?! He's going to die if we leave him like this!"

"Think this trough, octo. Don't you think we'll look suspicious if we just walk in, armed and with him in this condition? We'll just end up with the police on our backs."

"So, what do we do 1?"

"3"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we take this two to your apartment?"

"Oh! Oh, no! Sure! I have a spare room where he can rest"

"*ughh…" the human groaned.

"We need to keep moving. We'll give him some medicine for the fever at the apartment, then we'll look for a professional to take care of him" Marie said as they resumed walking.

* * *

-Some time later…-

After another hour of walking, the team arrived at Inkopolis. After climbing out of the pipe, they made their way towards the apartment, taking advantage of the new moon to move around without drawing attention.

"Alright, just give me a moment" 3 said, as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

The apartment itself was normal looking, if not more expensive than a normal turf battler could afford.

The living room was furnished with moder looking couches, stamped with several decorative sticker. Next to it was the kitchen/dining room, complete with the standard furniture and appliances, and with a decorative plant on the window. To the end of the hallway were the 2 bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of it.

"Where can I lay him down?" Chia asked.

"Lay him on the couch, I'll get some water and the fever medicine" 3 said while heading to the kitchen, while Chia laid the human down.

"Wa-water…"

"Here. Drink up." 3 said as he passed him the water bottle.

The human took the bottle, and began drinking, but what the other were not expecting was him taking off his helmet, and pour the rest of the bottle over his face and neck, while scrubbing the ink that was still left in his skin.

"What is he doing?" Callie asked, confused.

"He's washing away the ink… It must be still harming him…" Marie answered back.

"So, what's the plan?" 3 asked.

"3, stay here and take care of these two. 2 and I will go to get help."

"And leave the octo?"

"3 is more than capable to take care of an unarmed octarian. Don't take this an insult, but I'm sure you understand that we must have precautions." Marie said to Callie, then addressing Chia.

"Yeah, no problem"

"Well then, we'll be back in a moment." Marie said, followed by Callie, as they left the apartment.

* * *

"Water…"

"Here, drink up" 3 said to the human, as he passed him another bottle, which he drank with eagerness, to then slump back into the couch, and fall asleep.

"Man, he look's awful…" 3 said with worry.

"Hopefully the others will come back with help soon"

"Yeah… Hey, we haven't introduced each other, haven't we?"

"Introduce? Should you be tying me up or something?" Chia asked, surprised by his trusting demeanor

"Well, you saved him, even thought you were ordered not to! Plus, you didn't shoot at us once! Which is a lot more that we've ever seen"

"*This kid can't be _that_ naïve*" Chia thought after hearing his explanation. For all he knew, she could both really be spy's!

"Really? You're not suspicious of both of us? At all?"

"Well, he seems too sick to do really anything, and you look like a nice person"

"*This kid is way too naïve for his own good…*"

"Well, since it seems we're going to be here for a while, name's Chia. Nice to meet you."

"Hello! My name is Kenshin, but most of my friends know me as Chroma."

* * *

 **Hey there! So, i'm finally getting finals out of my hair, and summer brake should be just around the corner, so, if everything goes well, i should be getting some new chapter soon! until then, thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
